


О приступах мигрени и узких койках

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), IncredibleLiar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MInor James T. Kirk/Carol Marcus - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Первые месяцы пятилетней миссии. Период, когда отношения Кирка и Кэрол Маркус начали уходить куда-то не туда.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О приступах мигрени и узких койках

Маккой остановился у двери своей каюты, прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности и замер в этой позе. Благо коридор был пустым, и никто не мог заметить эту секундную слабость доктора. Постоял так некоторое время, он вздохнул и приложил палец к сенсору. Наконец-то очередной день закончился.

Маккой прошёл в комнату и снял ботинки, ему всегда нравилась эта привычка. Ходить босиком дома — значит, чувствовать дом. Физически. Хоть этот дом и перемещается сейчас в холодной пустоте космоса.

— Свет семьдесят, — скомандовал он, стягивая верхнюю форменную рубашку.

Как только свет ярко вспыхнул, со стороны кровати раздался слабый голос:

— Свет н-ноль…

Маккой на мгновение замер от неожиданности.

— Очаровательно… — вздохнул и отбросил в угол рубашку, он на ощупь добрался до своего рабочего стола и провёл по сенсору лампы, включил её на самый минимум. 

— Добрый вечер, Джим. Что ты тут забыл? Ты же помнишь, что у капитана есть своя каюта? — Маккой разговаривал тихо, но ворчливые нотки уже слышалась в его голосе. Он открыл шкафчик над столом, достал оттуда медицинскую аптечку. Открыл её и склонился колдуя над чем-то. — Почему ты постоянно приходишь ко мне? 

— Не шуми… — Джим слабо отозвался с кровати и осторожно переместил голову на пару сантиметров, прижался к прохладной поверхности подушки. 

— Не шуми.... Имею право, ты у меня дома. На моей личной территории. Без спроса. Это, между прочим, нарушение протокола и этических норм. К тому же злоупотребление полномочиями. А что, если бы я привёл кого-то? Женщину.

— Боунс… Прошу, — голос был тихим, почти шёпот. — И ты не водишь женщин на корабле. И правильно делаешь…

— Лучше ответь мне, почему не пришёл в медотсек, а? Ты что, маленький? — Маккой прошёл в ванную, после чего оттуда послышался шум воды. Спустя минуту он вернулся в комнату с небольшим влажным полотенцем в руках, взял гипо и сел на край кровати. Осторожно коснулся головы Джима, убрал волосы и положил ему на лоб прохладное полотенце. 

— Ты же знаешь, что предотвратить всё это куда проще, чем потом вот тут лежать и терпеть моё ворчание. Как долго тебе плохо? 

— С завтрака… 

— Уже почти полночь, балбес. А если бы я не пришёл со смены и застрял на дольше? — Маккой принялся аккуратно разминать шею Джима, одной рукой проскользнул между головой и подушкой. Свободной рукой он потянулся за гипо. И пока Джим лежал с закрытыми глазами, приставил его к шее и нажал на спуск. 

— Ааа… Боунс! — Джим даже не дёрнулся, лишь вяло возмутился.

— В этот раз совсем паршиво, да? — Маккой убрал гипо и залез на кровать с ногами, подложил вторую подушку себе за спину. Он сел поудобнее, чтобы рукой можно было дотянуться до головы Джима, и стал осторожно перебирать волосы. Второй рукой он всё ещё разминал шею. 

— Я думал, это само пройдёт…

— Прошло? Не похоже. Как и все твои прошлые мигрени. В медотсеке мне достаточно сделать скан и дать тебе лёгкий гипо. И всё. Но ты никогда меня не слушаешь, да? 

— Боунс… 

— Ладно уж. Скоро отпустит. Попробуй уснуть. 

— Ага… 

— Вы снова поругались?

Джим промолчал и только немного повернул голову, чтобы у МакКоя было больше доступа к затылку. 

— Знаешь, Джим, ссоры это нормально. Когда это нормальные ссоры. Но мы в космосе три месяца из пяти лет. Ты — капитан, и всегда будешь рисковать. И Кэрол нужно это или принять, или ничего не выйдет. Не возмож… 

— Хватит, Боунс! — Маккой убрал руки и чуть отстранился, на что Джим только расстроенно выдохнул. — Прости… Я прос… 

— Да понял я, — Маккой вернул руки на затылок и в волосы, чуть поправил полотенце. — Слева болит? Тошнило?

— Справа. Угу.

— Утром зайдёшь — сделаю свежий скан. В тот последний раз у тебя был солидный ушиб справа.

Джим только тихо застонал, но возражать не стал. Тиски, что пульсирующими ударами сжимали его голову, начали ослабевать, а боль — отступать. И, спустя пару минут, парень погрузился в спокойный сон

— Эх, парень… Ты всё такой же балбес, — Маккой аккуратно поднялся с кровати и забрал уже теплое полотенце. Переоделся в свободные брюки и рубашку, достал плед и вернулся к кровати. Только сейчас заметил, что Джим всё ещё в ботинках, Маккой осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Джима, стащил их по одному. «Засранец. Постоянно не снимает». Он укрыл Джима пледом и сам устроился рядом с ним. Было немного тесновато, но они делили койки и поуже.

— Боунс, спасибо… — едва слышно прошептал Джим. 

— Спи, Джим, и не бери в голову. Этот день закончился. Ещё один день на Флоте закончился.


End file.
